Rental Pokémon
Rental Pokémon (Japanese: レンタルポケモン Rental Pokémon) are any which a does not formally own and uses temporarily for a or . Using a rental Pokémon does not count as for filling up a Pokédex. They are most commonly used to test a Trainer's ability with using any Pokémon, even those they did not and raise themselves. In the games Pokémon Stadium was the first game to make use of rental Pokémon. In this game, the different tournament levels have one of every Pokémon that can enter the tournament available for rental. Each Pokémon has a pre-determined move set for each tournament level. This provides the advantage of making it easier to compete in the different tournaments and to add statues of all Pokémon from the Generation I Pokédex to the Hall of Fame. Pokémon Stadium 2 Rental Pokémon are used in this game in the same manner as the first Stadium. Rental Pokémon can also be used in a Battle Now! feature, which semi-randomly generates teams of rental Pokémon for players to use. They are also used in the exams at . Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Unlike their Stadium predecessors, these two games do not allow rental Pokémon for the competitions inside the games. However, they still have semi-random rental Pokémon teams available in their Battle Now! modes. , , and In the Battle Frontier, the Battle Factory is based around rental Pokémon. The player chooses a team of three out of six random rental Pokémon. and , the Frontier Brains for the Battle Factories, also battle using random teams of rental Pokémon. Pokémon Battle Revolution Like the Stadium games, rental Pokémon are available. However, not all kinds of Pokémon are available to rent at a time. Rental Passes are also the only kind of Battle Pass available for use at the Gateway Colosseum. Once a Rental Pass is earned, its Pokémon can be swapped between Rental Passes to build a team. Later on players can earn the ability to trade rental Pokémon with their opponents in Gateway Colosseum, and keep them after winning. In the Pokémon World Tournament, the Rental Tournament and the Rental Master Tournament are, as their names suggest, based around rental Pokémon. The player chooses a team of three out of six random rental Pokémon to compete in these tournaments. Rental Pokémon can also be used while filming in Pokéstar Studios. Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon Players can scan QR codes of teams found on the Pokémon Global Link website to copy another players' team and use it as a Battle Box team. When Pokémon are copied in this way, is not retained. Lists In the anime As part of the Pokémon League Admissions Exam, and James battled an instructor using teams of three random rental Pokémon in The Ultimate Test. James picked a team of , , and , but was disqualified after he sent out two at once. Ash picked a team of , , and . With this team, he lost to the examiner, but was able to defeat the Team Rocket trio. The in Johto, which appeared in One Trick Phony!, also uses rental Pokémon. James managed to defeat Ash in a using a rental , but Jessie lost to him with a rental Charizard and . These rental Pokémon are also trained to only obey orders while inside the park, and will start disobeying their renters if taken outside of the park limits, as demonstrated when Team Rocket tried to steal them. The Pokémon Summer Academy, which Ash, , and Jessie took part of during the , included a couple of events involving rental Pokémon. The first event was a test of taking care of and battling with a random Pokémon. Ash got a , got a , got a , and Jessie got a . After a day of caretaking and learning to know their Pokémon, and another day of battling, the students returned the rental Pokémon to the academy. The final event of Pokémon Summer Academy also involved the use of rental Pokémon, this time as a part of a Pokémon Triathlon, with the first two of the triathlon's three legs involving riding a semi-random Pokémon suitable for the leg. For the first leg, the riding portion, Ash used a , Brock used an , Dawn used a , and Jessie used a . For the second leg, the water portion, Ash used a , Brock used a , Dawn used a , and Jessie used a . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Multiple rental Pokémon appeared at the in the . Besides the , rental Pokémon are also used in other facilities (excluding the Battle Dome due to its tournament-style rules) by computer-controlled virtual Trainers working as the challenger's opponents. During his Battle Factory challenge, rented a , which he noticed to be on a higher level than the other rentals he used, making him realize that it wasn't a rental Pokémon to begin with, and was snuck into the facility by someone. This prompted him to take Sceptile with him. later revealed to him that Sceptile was the very same that Emerald had once been supposed to receive from Professor Birch. All the rental Pokémon from the Battle Factory were later stolen by the villainous Guile Hideout, using them against those opposing him while he was hunting down . Once he successfully caught Jirachi, he unleashed the rental Pokémon upon the members of the press present during the Battle Frontier opening ceremony. He also used the rental Pokémon inside the to attack the Pokédex holders until all the rampaging Pokémon were calmed down by Emerald's mud pellets. also used multiple rental Pokémon during her challenge in the . This allowed her to send off to help Buck and Looker at Stark Mountain. In other languages |bordercolor= |nl=Ingehuurde Pokémon |fr=Pokémon d’emprunt Pokémon de location |de=Geliehenen Pokémon Leih-Pokémon |it=Pokémon presi in prestito Pokémon a nolo |ko=렌탈 포켓몬 Rental Pokémon |pt_eu=Pokémon alugado |ru=Арендованный Покемон Arendovannyy Pokémon |es=Pokémon prestado |vi=Pokémon được cho mượn }} Category:Terminology it:Pokémon a nolo ja:レンタルポケモン